Aang's Kryptonite
by beyondthesettingsun
Summary: COMPLETE! There is a weakness to Aang that Katara looked over. What will she do to help him overcome it?
1. Introduction

This is random and I will keep it going, but here's chapter one. Please tell me what you think.

Everybody has a weakness. That was short, plain, and blunt. Then again, what else am I supposed to say? How else can I explain that one word to you? It doesn't matter how strong you are, or you think you are, there's something that will bring you down. It doesn't matter who you are or how much power you have. You could be a lord, you could be a king, you could be a chief, you could be any sort of head leader, yet there's something that will bring you down. You could be the Avatar, yet there's something that will bring you down.

Everyone thinks that a leader has to be strong. And they do, but there are certain limitations to their strengths. Nobody can stand through everything. But for every fault there is a stronghold. Some people don't see the fall; some people don't see the rise. Then there are some people who are oblivious to both. 

Sometimes feelings are things that can overpower your body. They can turn a clear, sunny day into a foggy, hazy storm. Lightning can strike at any moment, or perfection can overtake any situation. Nobody knows why, or how, these things can happen in a flash, I guess it's just life, but we can be prepared if we truly think about it. Somehow we just didn't see it coming. We didn't see the downfall; we didn't see the resurrection. We didn't see the despair; we didn't see the joy. It just came. 

The setting sun painted a beautiful picture in the sky. The colors of orange, red, blue, and purple took over the horizon. With my knees tucked into my chest, I soaked in the sky's beauty. In ways it reminded me of my mother. She was just that beautiful; just that breath taking. I caught myself drifting off when I felt the warmth of a body next to mine. Nothing was said and nothing was just done. My eyes stayed closed and my new companion of the night seemed to also be captivated by the sky's generosity of happiness. The being close to me broke out the silence in a small whisper.

"I could stare at this forever."

His voice then reminded me of who was there. I opened my eyes and looked over to the young boy. I smiled slightly as he gazed into what was now becoming a moonlit night. 

"If you knew how to stop time, then you could" was my only reply. His soft laughter caught me off guard. "What's so funny?"

"It seems I can do everything except that."

My stare straightened back out into space. I lied down onto my back, folding my hands onto my stomach. A small light appeared before my eyes. I squeezed them tight and held my breath.

"Katara, what are you doing?"

"Making a wish on the first star of the night."

"Do you mind if I wish to?"

"That's what it's there for."

I guess that was true. Every first star of the night was supposed to be wished upon. It was to go without saying. I opened my eyes again and sighed peacefully. The cool air was enough to just barely make me shiver but the breeze felt so relaxing and inviting I was a slave to it. A yawn came from the Airbender next to me. 

"Want to go to sleep?"

"No. I want to stay here with you."

I sat up and shrugged a little. I wasn't about to object. I was a little tired myself, but these quiet moments with Aang were rare. I figured that Toph and Sokka were already asleep so that thought made this moment even more perfect. I couldn't help my feelings around this boy. His power and childlike ways kept me wanting to be around him. Yet when I was around him, it was like I couldn't breathe. I was afraid that I would do something so ungraceful, so unworthy, that I couldn't be around him. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't live up to all of the wonderful characteristics of him. I thought there was no flaw to him. I thought he had no weakness. 


	2. Surprise!

Hey, I didn't think I'd even come up with another chapter for this story but here it is! The lines separate the 'points of views'…if that makes any sense whatsoever. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Katara:

_I pretended like I never noticed it. I tried so hard to ignore it, but I couldn't. I finally decided to not let it go, just not tell anyone else. Especially not Aang. If I even asked, he might have fallen apart and I couldn't take seeing him like that. So every day I watched him, every day I acted like I didn't see it. I'm not sure if the others did or not, but that didn't matter so much. I just wanted to know _why.

* * *

Smellerbee:

_The breeze was so cold that night. We came upon a ditch and I looked down into it. It was amazing!_

" Wow. Longshot look!"

_There was a great temple right in front of us! I wondered if it was an Air Temple but that only crossed my mind for a moment. I was more focused on the joy of finding somewhere to sleep. These days of traveling seemed longer than ever especially since the majority of our group was torn off._

" This will make a great hideout! Come on, let's check it out!"

_We climbed down a rocky wall and down onto one level of the temple. I thought about the Earthbenders. This would be an amazing place for them. I shook my head. The refugees were gone. Well, some of them. Those who did not leave acted as a distraction while the rest of us escaped the now Fire Capitol of what was once called Ba Sing Se. Longshot and I came to a cavern. My stomach hurt from hunger._

" Longshot, I'm going to go try to find some food. Stay here and make a fire."

_He nodded and I set out to hopefully find something to eat for us…_

* * *

Katara:

_I thought The Duke and I were alone until Sokka, Aang, and Toph came over. Sokka yawned, he looked really tired._

" I'm beat. Night guys."

_Now it was down to the four of us. Well, consciously, three of us._

"Bed sounds good. It's been a really long week." _Toph stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes._

"Looks like The Duke agrees."

_We all looked over to see him curled up on the ground by the fire asleep._

"Is everyone else asleep?" _Aang looked up at me._

"Yeah. They all went to bed a while ago. Where were you guys?"

"We were just goofing around the Temple. You know, exploring and stuff."

" Nothing too exciting. Being blind, tours aren't exactly 'fun'."

_Aang rolled his eyes. Toph would probably like it if she could see but none of us wanted to offend her. Good thing that we didn't; tonight seems like a night where she'd get ticked easily. Toph went to bed. I took The Duke to bed and came back out to see Aang lying on his back. I sat next to him._

"Something bothering you?"

"No." _He shrugged_. "Well, not that I know of. I dunno. I guess it's just one of those days."

"What do you mean?"

"I've just been thinking of if I'll actually be able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. It just seems that every time I try, Azula gets in the way. Before I can defeat the Fire Lord, I need to defeat her."

"We'll help you with that, you know it. You need some rest."

"Are you going to bed now?"

"In a few minutes."

"Would it hurt if I stayed up a little longer?"

_I looked at Aang, somewhat confused. He was hiding something more._ "No…I guess not."

_I wanted to go to bed but something held me back. I put out the fire and sat by the fountain. Aang followed me. He sat at the foot of the fountain rim. The glow of the moon was greater than ever and the breeze was very cold. We practiced some Waterbending when I heard something coming from the bushes. I dropped the water and looked over. I thought it was my imagination until I heard the noise again and saw the bushes move. _

"Aang? Did you hear something?"

"Yeah. It's coming from the bushes." _We turned and faced each other. Aang looked upset._

"Let's go see-."

"No!" _Now this startled me. What was he hiding? Was there something in the bushes that he didn't want me to see? And if there wasn't, why didn't he want to go over and check it out? What was going on with him?_

_I walked over and brushed some of the bushes aside. Aang knelt beside me. Nothing-_

* * *

Smellerbee:

"Katara?!"

_She screamed and turned around. I couldn't believe it! It was Katara!_ _And Aang! She squinted…_

"Smellerbee? Wha- what are you doing here? At the Western Air Temple?"

_Aang seemed to be in shock. His eyes stared, his mouth slightly open. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Well, maybe that's normal for him. So…he just looked plain shocked…ready to faint._

"Oh, so it is an Air Temple."

_I knew it. But why is it underground…? Aang's shock left him. He shook his head and smiled. He was suddenly…excited._

"Are you here alone?" _His eyes seemed to question me as his voice did. It was so creepy how such a young kid could make you feel like you're being questioned by absolute authority. _

"I'm with Longshot-."

"Did…did Jet make it?" _I think she's a little too eager._

_Katara held her breath and bit her lip. I didn't want to tell her. I know Jet liked her a lot and even though Katara wouldn't admit it, I could tell she liked him some, too. _

"I'm sorry, Katara. Jet didn't make it."

_Her face went from hope to despair. Aang looked like he half felt bad, half felt somewhat relieved. I felt so bad for telling them like this. _

"Oh. Well there's no need to get all depressed over it. Where are you and Longshot staying?"

"Just a few minutes from here."

"Let's go get him. You two can stay with us." _Avatar voice_.

_She's trying not to cry. He's trying not to cry from seeing her trying not to cry and I'm trying not to cry... I lead them to our camp and pushed the thought aside._

* * *

Confused yet? Don't worry; I'll clear everything up within the next chapter!


	3. Reasons Behind the Visit

Dialog chapter!! Only because I'm trying to explain everything. Hopefully this chapter will clear things up. If not, ask me as many questions as you have.

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

_The morning felt colder than the night. Zuko was talked into showing Haru and Teo Firebending while we the rest of us spoke with Smellerbee and Longshot to catch up a little.  
_  
"So Prince Zuko is here with you guys?" she asked.

_Sokka took this one to answer himself._

"He kind of followed us here so that he could join our group. We were all in disbelief at first, but he's coming to prove himself."

"Yeah. Zuko's a great Firebending teacher for me. I've learned a lot."

_Aang looked at me. He hinted that he wanted me to say something good but I just rolled my eyes. I nodded a little, just to make him feel a little better. With the way he'd been acting, I tried anything to cheer him up._

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, I'm still skeptic, but I'm starting to get used to the idea."

"Really?" _he sounded hopeful._

"Kind of. Not totally."

"So, Aang, how did you do it?" _Smellerbee's voice was eager, waiting for some epic story._

"What do you mean?" _His eyes narrowed, obviously confused. His mind seemed to still be on the last topic. _

"You know, how did you get the word around the world that you died? I mean, it was amazing! Everyone knows about the invasion now and how it was such a shock to everyone that you were alive. How'd you do it?"

_The sum of us that knew what had happened looked away, remembering the horrible moment._

"Well, I actually did die."

"But how…?"

_We could all see the fear in Aang's eyes. None of us liked bringing up that time. None of us, especially Aang, liked talking about it. Sokka jumped in, saving Aang._

"Katara healed him. She brought him back."

"Wow. Oh! Speaking of the invasion, I know when you guys can invade the Fire Nation again!"

_Toph's eyes shot wide open. She shook her head and looked out like she was crazy._

"Hold up there. The plan was that we don't attack until Aang feels ready enough to fight. There's no way he could be able to take out Ozai without a total advantage like the eclipse without him being ready first."

"I do need to be ready, but what's your idea, Smellerbee?"

"Well, after the word got around the old Ba Sing Se about the invasion failing, Longshot and I set out to find when the next solar eclipse was going to be. Then we decided to go and find you guys once we got some information which is why we're here. We went to the refugee camp where there's this old scholar there. He can tell by the sun's position in the sky when a solar eclipse is going to be."

_We all looked up, now eager._

"Is there going to be another one before the comet arrives?!"

"No. Well, not a _solar_ eclipse exactly."

_Now she's lost me._

"What do you mean?"

"This guy also studied the positions of the moon. He said that there's a _lunar_ eclipse coming which is very rare especially right after a solar eclipse."

"A lunar eclipse? Wouldn't that make the Waterbenders lose their bending?"

"Nope! Just the opposite. A lunar eclipse gives Waterbenders this amazing power. During a lunar eclipse, the moon, earth, and sun are aligned perfectly. But this eclipse takes place at night. That's why it gives Waterbenders so much power. It goes moon, earth, sun. There was a day in history where the Water Tribes tried to attack a southern colony of the Fire Nation. It was called the Night of Red Moon."

"Why is it called that?" _Sokka got this look on his face like he was plotting._

"The moon turned red. Like fire…or blood."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"That's the day we should attack the Fire Nation! We can gather the Water Tribes together and attack Ozai then!"

_It was a good idea, but it wasn't going to work._

"There's only one problem with that."

"You have to ruin every good idea I have, don't you, Katara?"

"Well I'm not trying to, Sokka. I'm just trying to figure this out. We can't gather the Tribes because we have no way to communicate with them and we don't have enough time before the eclipse to travel there. And all of the men of the Southern Water Tribe are captured from the last invasion, remember?"

"Then how-."

_Aang's face lit up as he jumped up from where he was sitting._

"Azula!"

_Toph raised an eyebrow to Aang. _"What about the crazy witch?"

"We can attack Azula!"

_I sighed once more. He really wanted to take her down. It seemed like he felt like he needed to kill her more than he needed to kill the Firelord. _

"She's too powerful. It'll take a lot more than just our Waterbending to take her down, even with the advantage of the eclipse."

"_Bloodbending_." _Sokka looked over at me. Longshot, Smellerbee and the Duke just stared at each other._

"What bending?" _The three chimed in chorus._

"Bloodbending! Katara, you can use bloodbending on her!"

"No. There is no way I will ever use bloodbending ever again!"

"Come on, Katara. What do you find so bad about it?"

"I don't like that power. I don't like the ability to control people."

_The Duke's eyes lit up in fascination. _

"You can control people?!"

_At this point, Sokka was really excited, too._

"It's really amazing. She can bend the blood and water inside of people and make them do whatever she pleases and they can't escape her grip. You should have seen Hama-."

"Hama is a witch and I will never use her technique. It's disgusting and- and evil-."

"But you could use it for good." _Toph just has to side with my brother._ "You don't have to trap innocent people like Hama did. You can use it to take down Azula. With her gone, we could totally jump Ozai."

"With Azula gone it would be easier for me. Like we've been talking about, Katara."

"See? Even _Aang_ agrees. And he's the Avatar!"

_I slumped down._

"I never said I'd agree to it. I mean, I know how much Katara hates it and it killed me seeing her like she was that night but it might work-."

"No! I refuse to bloodbend on anyone, even if it is Azula!"

_I got up and left. I couldn't believe them! They can't think that I'd actually try to control someone so that they could win the war! They're…they're….right. I didn't want to admit it and I didn't want to do it. But Aang, he'd just been so distort lately and this was the first time I'd ever seen him so excited in a very long time. _

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

_I hated seeing her like that. She cried for hours. At the time I couldn't understand why but I realized that if I had that kind of power, I wouldn't know what to do. It was so sudden. I felt the same way when the monks told me I was the Avatar. I told them this._

"And I didn't know what to do. One minute I was normal, and the next I could attain this abnormal power that was beyond comprehension. It's frustrating and scary. I know she can do it eventually, but if you just give her time-."

"It's been like…a month!"

"Sokka put yourself in her place right now!"

"I think it'd be cool."

"Yeah and others would think that it'd be cool to be the Avatar so you could 'glow it up' at random and butcher stuff but it's not always like that. I ran away and hid frozen in an iceberg for 100 years-."

_STOP INTURRUPTING ME!!_

"But you're the Avatar! There's a difference! If you ask me, she's being selfish. She's so concerned about her feelings that she doesn't even want to take a moment to care about _you."_

"Me?"

_Uh…what?_

"Yeah! You need her to get rid of Azula so that you can get to the Firelord! She's being selfish and stupid!"

_I looked up to see her walking towards us. But when she heard Sokka, she turned and ran._

"Think what you want. I need to go."

_I left. Sokka was the one being selfish. Not her._

"Fine! Go comfort you girlfriend!"

* * *

**Toph's POV:**

_I couldn't help but glare at him. I know that Katara and he got into some sibling rivals and I know that Aang does need help and that bloodbending was probably the best way to do this but he was just being a total jerk! It was times like these where I wondered why I liked him._

"Why is everyone glaring at me like that?"

_I hit him_.

"Ow! What?"

_Then we all left._

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

_When I found her in her room, she was sitting on her bed. I could tell she had been crying. There were streak stains on her cheeks where tears had once been._

"Katara-."

"I'll do it."

"I- what?"

_I always thought I had hearing problems every once and a while…_

"I'll help you defeat Azula by…_blood_bending."

"Katara, you don't have to."

"Earlier you said-."

"That it would give us an _advantage_. But I don't want to push you to do something you not comfortable doing. I know how it feels; it sucks."

"I want to do it."

_She sounded so cheerful when she said it. I couldn't help but break the stare we were holding. My heart pained so much for her right now. _

"No you don't."

_Who is she kidding? She hates bloodbending. She doesn't want to do it. She never has; never will. Wait; was she doing it for…me?_

"I want to do it for you. You need help and there's not much else I could do. Water power alone isn't going to defeat Azula. We need something stronger, more forceful. Bloodbending-."

"Katara, listen to me. We can still get rid of Azula during the lunar eclipse. But maybe bloodbending isn't the best way to do it. Maybe that is the wrong approach."

_She sighed. I think I'm letting her down by not agreeing with her. But in a way I think I was._

"What's your next idea?"

"Ambush?"

"Ambush doesn't work. Remember the solar eclipse?"

"Yeah, but no one knows about this. No one would even expect it."

"If only we had just one more Waterbender. Just one. That would help so much."

"But that's another problem, like you said earlier. How would we get another Waterbender?"

_Katara put her head in her hands for a moment and looked back up. She looked so stressed. She was trying to make me happy and I hated it._

"I don't know."

* * *

There it is!! Whattaya think?


	4. The Weak Will Find the Weak

Finally chapter 3 is here!!

**Aang's POV:**

_She doesn't need to do this to make me happy. And no matter what it wouldn't do any good. Well, it would but not for me. I wouldn't be able to do what I need to anyway so all of her troubles would be in vain. I can't tell them that I can't defeat Azula. I can't tell them that I can't defeat the Firelord. I mean, I know I have to and I know I could but I _can't._ I can't kill them. If I killed anyone…it would kill me._

**Katara's POV:**

_No one knew what was up with Aang, but I found it my duty to find out. No one else was going to- I don't think anyone else even noticed. I sat with Sokka to see if I was right about his behavior or if it was just me._

"Sokka, can I talk to you?"

"If you're going to bash my plan again, then no."

"I won't! I promise. Have you noticed that Aang has been acting weird lately?"

_He gave me a confused look. I was crazy! Then why do I think he's acting funny? Maybe it was just me being paranoid._

"Katara, if you haven't noticed, you've both been acting _really_ strange lately."

_What? Me? I haven't been acting that out of it? Have I? I mean, I know I would get upset about his plan for defeating Azula but I've always been like that when it came to Bloodbending. I've always hated it. It just makes me feel so disgusting and so…evil. I guess I gave him a shocked look, too._

"You and Aang, yes. I don't understand. What is up with the two of you? I mean, we throw out to you guys a great opportunity to defeat Azula and you two just totally blow it off! Why-."

"Sokka! Aang hasn't been protesting about anything! And besides I will Bloodbend! I'll do whatever it takes to help and Aang is putting his heart and soul into all of our missions so don't be dumping on how he's been acting towards the group! You should be grateful!"

"Everyone knows you're doing this for Aang to make him happy! And he _doesn't_ want to do this just to let you know! I've been speaking with him, too and let me tell you- well I can't tell you!"

"So what if I'm doing it for Aang? And what can't you tell me? Why doesn't he want to do this?"  
"Ask him yourself!"

_With that he got up and left. What was with him? So what if I wanted to do this for Aang? Is that a bad thing? It's not like I'm being selfish like he said earlier. I'm doing this for the Avatar. What more could they want from me? And what's up with Aang not wanting to do this??_

"He's right, Katara."

"What?"

_I turned around to see Aang walking towards me. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked down at the ground. When he sat down on the ground, I sat next to him and put my hand on his knee._

"Aang, do you mean?"

"I don't want to do this. It's always been this fear of mine that I've tried to hide because I'm the Avatar. It's my destiny to defeat the Firelord and to bring balance to the world but I don't feel like I can."

"I know that you doubt yourself, but you're powerful enough-."

"I know that I'm powerful enough. And that scares me. The power scares me. Just like Bloodbending scares you. I don't want it. I'm scared to…I don't think I can _kill_ anyone."

"I- I guess I never thought of it that way. But why are we the only ones so afraid of this."

"The monks told me once that the weak pick out the weak and help them. Like, if one person has the same fear as another, they can tell. But that also means that they'll be able to break that weakness easier with one another. They'll be able to overcome that fear together. Sometimes it seems that the people who push us to do these things won't ever leave us alone, but they're right. They tell us what we need to do but what they don't understand is, is that we need time. But we can do this. I know we can. We just need to do this…together. I'll help you if you help me. How's that?"

_I looked down at my feet and then back up at my friend. He actually understood. How could he be the only one? Was it because what he said- the week pick out the weak? The others aren't afraid of destroying the Fire Nation…but we are?_


	5. The Battle Begins

**Aang's POV:**

The eclipse was the next night and the plan was out. I would fly that morning at dawn in a cloud to the forest by the palace. There I would find the position that Zuko gave me to where Azula's part of the palace. I would have to watch closely just to make sure I was in the right spot. That night Sokka, Toph Katara, Zuko and the Freedom Fighters would fly on Appa to the Fire Nation. They would reach the meeting spot by dusk. About five minutes before the eclipse, Zuko, Smellerbee, Longshot, and The Duke will get the guards' attention and fight them off. Zuko will be taken as a prisoner, forcing two of them to leave. The others will take down the last remaining soldiers. Once they give us the signal that the way is clear, Sokka, Toph, Katara and I will enter Azula's part of the "Chamber" (as Zuko calls it) and will attack during the eclipse. We won't necessarily need the power of the eclipse, but it will be a good back up. Once Azula is dead, we will go and bust out Zuko, return to Appa, and fly back to the Western Air Temple. Our next task would be defeating the Firelord. I'm trying not to think about that.

* * *

The time came for me to go. My heart pounded and my hands trembled. I wasn't afraid of fighting her- I was afraid of killing her. I grabbed my staff and exited my room. I had no time for breakfast no matter how hungry I was. Hopefully the only pains any of us had after this battle was the pain of hunger. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I walked down the pathway to fly out. I was almost gone-

"Aang wait!"

My nerves went up when I heard her voice but I tried not to show it. I put on a smile and turned around to face her.

"What's up?"

I got a response, but not the one I was expecting. She reached out her arm and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards her. My lips smashed up against hers as she closed her eyes. I closed mine, too and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her in, deepening the kiss. I felt her hands glide up my arms and around my neck. I shivered. Her touch made my body respond in strange ways. After what seemed like five minutes, but not nearly long enough, we broke away for air.

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

I just stared at him, into his eyes. He had this great big, goofy smile on his face. The one that described himself as Aang. I didn't plan on kissing him- it just sort of happened like there were magnates in our lips, pulling us in so easily, and making it hard to pull apart. It was so amazing and I couldn't believe how he just took total control. After he put his arms around me I just melted into them and felt like I would lose all train of thought. He took over and guided my lips across his so gracefully and so passionately. Once he ended the kiss, I took in a deep breath, almost gasping, and hugged him tightly. When he returned the hug, I felt tears slip down my cheeks. I didn't want him to go- or to let go. I wanted him to hold me.

"Please be safe," I whispered into his ear.

He pulled away, grabbed my arms and locked his eyes with mine. His face looked serious but comforting.

"Katara, I'll be fine. Don't worry, okay? I don't want you to worry about me."

I nodded, smiling. He smiled, too and kissed me once more, taking control of me once again. Then he took off to the Fire Nation.

* * *

**The Duke's POV:**

We showed up right on time and met Aang in our hide out spot exactly at dusk. Once there, we reviewed our plan for the last time.

"And remember people," Sokka started, "Azula will probably have Dai Li agents and look out for Mae and Ty Lee."

Everyone nodded indicating we understood. Then it was time for us to leave. After the "goodbyes" and "good lucks", we headed off. I wasn't too nervous. When our group was together with Jet we did this kind of stuff all of the time. We were prepared and experienced. As we got closer, Smellerbee, Longshot and I hid in the darkness as Zuko crept towards the soldiers.

"Who's there?!" I heard one shout.

The four men all got into their Firebending stances, ready to attack at any moment. Lucky for us, Zuko was more ready than they were. He shot a fireball at them revealing his identity and theirs.

"The banished prince!" Another shouted. "Attack him!"

"Not banished. I chose to leave."

As the four charged, we snuck around behind the benders to attack. I jumped on the back of one and Longshot knocked one out by whacking him in the head with his pack of arrows. He tied the man up and pushed him aside. One down, three to go. I was thrown off the back of the soldier and landed on my stomach. He shot fire at me but I rolled out of the way in time not to get burned. Smellerbee helped me up and punched the guy in the stomach then jumped on top of him to hold him down. I tied him up and pushed him aside, too. We looked at Zuko and gave him a thumbs up and then we hid. Zuko threw his arms in the air, telling the soldiers he surrenders. The two benders took him away. Longshot grabbed an arrow and shot it into the forest. Our plan was going perfectly.


	6. The Eclipse

**Okay- FINALLY the next chapter! Which I only edited by the way. amillionthingsatonce wrote this chapter because I can't write fight scenes so this is her contribution to my story. I'd just like to say...THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU!!**

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

The arrow sailed over our heads like a shooting star, although there was no beauty in it. My stomach gave a sickening lurch. I always got nervous before a battle.

"Come on guys!"

Aang's voice suddenly jolted me back to Earth, but not as much as the jolt I got when he grabbed my hand and pulled me along after him.

* * *

**Toph's POV:**

When we reached the outside wall of the palace Aang and I made a little platform of earth up the wall, carrying us to Azula's room. Everyone was nervous—their twittering little heartbeats were only making it worse. I tried to look confident, but what if this didn't work out like we hoped?

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

I was nervous, but I tried to replace that with anger. I had to stop thinking about myself and my own fears of killing someone and start thinking about the benefit to the world. I clenched my fists and felt the rage boiling up inside me. I _had_ to do this.

We exploded the wall into her bedroom and looked around. She came near us from the shadows and tied the string to her robe around her waist.

"So. It's the Avatar. I was wondering when you would show up."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You knew we were coming?" he shouted incredulously.

Azula started to walk around, stretching her arms and yawning like this was no big deal. Like she wasn't going to die any moment now.

* * *

**Toph's POV:**

"Oh, of course," she seemed to be lying but I couldn't tell. So she continued on. "I always know when someone's trying to attack me. But I wonder, why did you pick this night, of all the others? Was it the full moon? I've heard that Waterbenders get stronger when the moon is full."

She looked out the hole in her wall and saw the moon high above the treetops.

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

Our plan was already failing. Azula knew we were coming! There were probably dozens of guards outside, waiting to attack us.

"Not only is there a full moon on our side, but the lunar eclipse gives benders strength. There's no way you can defeat us now, Azula," Aang said.

Azula laughed- her sinister chuckle made my blood boil.

"That's just a legend you fools! A lunar eclipse takes away all bending power."

My heart sank. There was no way we could win.

"Legend?" I breathed. Smellerbee had been wrong. There was no way this would work.

"Katara," Aang whispered to me, "we've still got a few minutes left with the full moon before it goes into the eclipse. Our plan can still work."

I looked at Aang and he nodded encouragingly.

"Just bloodbend. You can do this," he whispered. I bit my lip and nodded, then turned to face Azula.

I brought my hands up, positioned them and…

* * *

**Toph's POV:**

I felt Katara position herself to bloodbend. Then I felt more pounding- there were guards coming.

"Katara, no!" I shouted and lifted a piece of earth. As the door to Azula's chamber was flung open I slammed my fist into it and sent it sailing at the guards.

* * *

**Sokka's POV:**

Toph was the first to attack, but I quickly jumped in front of her and slashed out at the unprotected stomach of one of the guards. Blood splattered out of the wound and he fell gasping.

When I turned to face the other I was met with a ball of flame. Aang lifted a wall of earth and sent it sailing at the attackers with one swift movement of his wrist.

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

The full moon's power was streaming through my body. It was sickening and terrifying, yet exhilarating at the same time.

I bent the water from my dual pouches out in front of me and sent it curving at the guards. I had always been amazed with water's grace as I bent it, but right now I didn't 

have enough time to think about beauty and grace. Our lives were in danger, as they always seemed to be around Azula.

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

I was slightly amazed that Sokka could kill people so easily. I wish he could be the Avatar. Then I wouldn't have to think of myself as a murderer for the rest of my life.

Taking out the guards was rather easy, actually. I was beginning to think we would be able to have enough time to spare to be able to still use bloodbending when I noticed that Azula was no longer in the room.

Toph perked up.

"Azula's escaping!" she shouted and we all ran to the door. "That way!" Toph said and pointed down the hall. We chased after Azula while Toph bent the metal door closed on the remaining guards.

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

"She's stalling for time! We've got to stop her now! Katara, you _have_ to bloodbend!" I shouted. Azula was just ahead, disappearing around another corner.

Katara looked at me with wide eyes and nodded, but I could tell she didn't want to. I didn't want to face what was coming either.

We rounded the corner and saw Azula had stopped. She wasn't running away anymore. She had led us to a large room that seemed to be just for Firebending practice.

"So. You finally caught up," Azula said, getting into a stance.

"You finally stopped running!" I said, positioning myself too. My heart was in my throat, but I tried to look confident.

Then I realized that Azula wasn't in a Firebending stance, but something very similar.

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

Static formed around Azula's fingers and her arms started moving in circular motions. Her eyes were on Sokka.

'_No! Not Sokka! I won't let you!'_

* * *

**Azula's POV:**

My form was perfect. All that was left was to kill the boy. The whole group would crumble.

I turned to the side, slid my left foot out, and brought my finger around and…

Suddenly it was gone. The lightning I was creating in my fingers disappeared. All the strength in my body seeped out, replaced with a numb, cold feeling.

My breathing came in gasps and I looked at the girl. Her hands were in front of her face. I could tell she wasn't Waterbending from her stance. What was this?

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

I felt horrible. Her whole body was mine to control. I just wanted this to end quickly.

"Aang, now!" I shouted. I could feel it—the eclipse was slowly swallowing the moon and all its power. My grip on Azula was becoming weaker.

"Katara, I—" Aang said.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted.

"I can't do this! We need more time! I can't kill her!" Aang said, grabbing the sides of his head in frustration.

Sokka looked at Aang furiously, then over at Azula.

"If Aang won't, then I will," he said coldly, bringing his sword up in front of him.

More and more of my power over Azula slipped. I watched as Sokka charged foreword, and suddenly my grip was dissolved.

"Sokka!" I screamed, warning him to stop. He swung his sword backwards to make his strike more powerful, but left his whole body vulnerable.

As he got close Azula lunged out with her fist into his stomach. Sokka slammed into it with full force and groaned. Blood spattered from his open mouth and slowly he slipped to the side and fell to the ground, unconscious in agony.

"Sokka!" I screamed again and ran a few steps toward my brother, tears escaping my eyes. Azula reached back with her arm and the lightning appeared again. This time she didn't hesitate. She brought the crackling ball of blue energy forward and I saw it flash before my eyes.

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

I watched her. When the lightning hit her she jolted and fell backwards. I remember screaming and running to her side.

Azula laughed. My face turned red with anger.

"Why did you do that?" I turned and screamed at her.

"Why did you let me? You had your chance to kill me, why didn't you?" Azula said smugly.

I looked back at the dead form of Katara on the ground and I felt all the uncertainty drain from my body.

"Toph. You'd better leave," I said in a hard voice that was unfamiliar to me. Toph remained still for an uncertain second, and then ran from the large room.

I stood and walked calmly towards Azula. She watched me, not knowing what I was going to do next.

I didn't even know what I was about to do. I picked up Sokka's sword, still tipped in the blood of the palace guards.

"What are you going to do, Avatar? Stab me? You don't have the gu—" Azula said and gasped as I rammed it through her chest. She was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanks to amillionthings at once- my bestie! The next chapter will hopefully be up shortly!**


	7. The Truth

**Okay, sorry guys but this chapter is very short. After that last one I think that'll be okay, right? I know you're mad at me for killing off Katara but I promise that this will get better!

* * *

**

**Sokka's POV:**

I could taste a metaly-liquid in my mouth and knew right away what it was. I had tasted it all the time when I was little and lost teeth- -blood. My head throbbed and I opened my eyes, preparing myself for the burning sunlight. To my surprise there wasn't much light at all. The room was pitch black except for a dim glow to my left. I sat up and turned to see what had happened as I remembered the battle. That's when I wanted to close my eyes and wake up again to another sight.

Aang's arrows were barely glowing but they gave off enough light to see what had happened after I fell. Katara was laying on the ground- her blue kimono blackened and torn. Her stomach red and black and no longer its normal skin color. And she didn't seem to be breathing, either. My sister was…dead.

* * *

**Toph's POV:**

I had obeyed Aang's request and left the room but the silence was killing me so I returned. I could feel Sokka's heart rate speed up suddenly. He had seen Katara and he was panicking. Aang's heart barely moved at all as if he was dying along with her. I placed my hand on Sokka's shoulder and could somehow feel a teary gaze come upon my face. I wasn't sure about my reaction but by Sokka's sudden sobs, it probably wasn't helping much.

"I can't believe it." Aang choked on his words. "I let her go. I didn't save her. I'm an idiot. I'M AN IDIOT!!"

Aang pounded his fist on the ground and a great blast of air swept past us. Then he started crying, not just small sobs but like _heaving_ cries.

* * *

**Sokka's POV:**

His body began to shake and thunder filled my ears. Aang was getting angry and I knew that we would have to leave soon before he destroyed the whole palace. I nudged Toph trying to signal to her that we should leave. She nodded and I stood up. I followed her out to the hallway and sat against the wall. I tried to recall what had just happened today but my mind was in a daze. Part of me couldn't understand what had really happened and the other part tried not to understand. Though through my small understanding grew anger. Why hadn't Aang protected her? Why hadn't Aang just killed Azula? Then I wouldn't have gotten hurt, Katara would still be alive, and we'd be gone. Mission accomplished. Why was he such an _air_ head?

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

'_I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot…"_ No matter how many times I said it, it wouldn't make it better. It wouldn't bring Katara back. '_If I had just killed that stupid bitch before Katara had lost her grip. Wait a minute…Azula had said that the eclipse effected ALL bending…'_ That's when it hit me. Katara lost her bending once the eclipse took full effect yet Azula shot lightning at Katara _after_ the eclipse was full in 

effect. _'She lied.'_ The eclipse only took away Waterbending! This only made me angrier. How stupid could I get? Wasn't the Avatar supposed to be wise?

"Katara…Katara, I'm so sorry." I knew she couldn't hear me but talking to her made me feel better somehow. "I'm sorry I didn't think this through. I'm sorry I didn't kill Azula. I'm sorry I broke my promise. The one thing worse than failing the world is failing you and I let that happen." I looked out to the hallway. I knew they were waiting for me but I just need another minute. I needed a way to bring her back. But how? I couldn't heal her and by the time I got her to the North Pole it would be too late. If she was going to be healed, it had to be with the water from the Spirit Oasis and it had to be _now_.

'_Maybe he could help me? No that's too dangerous. But it's my only chance.'_ I had to talk to him. The only one who knew about all spirits just had to be _him_. I had no choice- I had to see Koh.

* * *

**A/N: So I REALLY wanted a story with Koh because he's really amazing (in a creepy kind of way) and it just felt perfect for this story. The next chapter may take a while because I need to really go deep- if that makes sence. So I will be back to this shortly!!**


	8. Koh

**This is kind of a longer chapter and it's kind of a cliffhanger so yeah...

* * *

**

Aang's POV:

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts almost instantly. I jumped a little and turned around to see Sokka and Zuko standing before me. I didn't realize how long I had been sitting there until I looked out the window in the room and saw the sun peaking above the treetops. I rubbed my tired eyes and sighed as Zuko began to speak.

"We should probably get going." He glanced at Sokka and I knew that they knew there was no chance that I was going to leave Katara.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You guys go ahead and go. I'm sure you would like to get home and rest. I have to stay here. There's some business I need to take care of."

Sokka looked at me pleadingly. "Aang you can't do this to yourself. Katara is _dead_ and you can't bring her back." His voice cracked when he mentioned her death. He was trying to be so strong in front of everyone and here I was looking like a wuss. But I really wasn't. It's not that I _wouldn't_ leave Katara, it's that I _couldn't_. I had to go into the Spirit World and if this worked, I needed to stay by her side when she woke up. Sokka held out a hand. "Come on. Let's go."

I shook my head and refused. "I can't, Sokka. I'm sorry. I have to save her."

"And how do you suppose to do that?!" I was shocked by the anger in his voice. Suddenly the tears started to roll down his face and to the ground. "You can't bring her back! I know she did you but you don't have that power. Yes, you are the Avatar but that doesn't give you healing abilities! You _can't_ do this, Aang. It's over your head."

"No, no it's not. I _can_ do this. And I will."

"What are you going to do 'Mr. Savior'?" He was still angry.

"I'm going into the Avatar State. I'm going to find Koh."

"That creepy face stealing spirit you went to to find the moon spirit? What would he know about Katara?"

"He knows about all of the spirits in the spirit world and so I thought that maybe he would know where Katara's spirit would be."

"Aang, Katara isn't like you and she's not like the spirits of this Earth. She can't be reincarnated. For _normal_ people once you're dead that's it. You can't bring them back. Why aren't you understanding this!?"

Now I was starting to get frustrated. "I don't know! Why don't you tell me!? Wouldn't you like to see your sister again?!" I didn't wait for a reply. "I'm going to the Spirit World and I'm going to find Katara and there's nothing you or anyone can do to change my mind!"

I turned my back to Sokka, feeling kind of bad for yelling at him, and faced Katara. I looked at her lifeless, burnt body on the ground and held back the tears that were killing my eyes. Then I crossed my legs and placed my fists together so the arrows were pointing to each other. That's all it took.

* * *

**Sokka POV:**

I did feel sorry for him, but he was being stubborn. He couldn't bring Katara back by seeing some jerk, face stealing spirit. Life doesn't work that way. And if it did, where was he when my mother died?

"I'm going to the spirit World and I'm going to find Katara and there's nothing you or anyone can do to change my mind!"

With that Aang turned around and positioned himself into his meditation position and the room was filled with a burning blue glow. I looked over at Zuko who just sighed and returned the glance.

"I think he's doing the right thing, Sokka."

"What?" Like I said…_what?_ "No he's not. He can't-."

"But what if he can?" I looked to the ground and shrugged. "Sokka, I know you love Katara and I know you want her back and this may be the way to save her. Without Katara, the Avatar is dead. I've seen him when she's not around and it's like all of the life is drained out of him."

"Yeah." I turned around to the sound of the familiar voice. Toph walked into the room with the others trailing behind her. "His heart pounds when he's with her and sinks when he's not. I've seen the vibes and they're crazy."

Smellerbee joined in. "I know I don't know you guys too well but I have seen the way those two act around each other and it's like they have this strange physical and spiritual bond. I think if anyone can save Katara, Aang can."

I looked at everyone back and forth. "You guys really think he can do this?" Everyone nodded. I sighed. "Well let's see."

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

The Spirit World was cold and damp tonight. The atmosphere seemed to match my broken heart. Everything seemed so out of place this time. I looked over to the swamp in front of me. Koh lived deep in there. So I started my journey- I knew it wouldn't be a fun one.

The more I walked into the swamp, the colder and drearier it became. I could hear the cries of spirits all around me and it tormented me. _'I wonder if one of the cries is Katara's.'_ It could have been who knew? Hours seemed to have passed before I finally came upon that so familiar and fearful tree. I looked for any sign of life but there was nothing. No animals and no spirits. _'Maybe Koh isn't here anymore?'_ I knew I was wrong but the thought kept me persistent. There was only one thing I had to remember- don't make any facial expressions. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and entered the cave-like tree.

"Ahhh. The Avatar. What a pleasant surprise." I jumped a little but managed to keep my face emotionless. "What brings you here?"

I watched him as he circled me, he face changing almost every second. Koh sickened me. How could he do this to such innocent creatures?

"I came on a mission." I replied, just barely monotone.

"A mission? What kind of mission, Avatar?"

"I came to save someone I l- travel with. She was killed by an enemy and I need her back to win the war."

"You need her to win the war? How would this precious young girl help _you_, the almighty Avatar, defeat the Fire Lord and save the world?"

"She…she…I just need her to help me." I thought about what he had asked. I really didn't need Katara to win the war. In fact, I needed her _gone _to win the war. But I knew that I needed her to help me stay strong. She was my only strength in these situations.

"You need her to help you? Or do you need her for your own desires?"

"Desires?"

"You do love her, do you not?"

"Y-yes." I wasn't sure if it was good or bad to answer that question.

"Hmm. Then you want her to love you back. Well she certainly does."

"How do you know?"

"I do know all of the spirits here."

"So Katara's here?" It was taking all of my strength to jump for joy at this moment. Katara was _here_. Now all I had to do was find her and somehow bring her back. "Where is she? How can I save her?"

"Aren't you a little EAGER?" Koh came right up to my face and changed his. I shut my eyes and breathed in.

"Please…just tell me where she is."

Koh laughed. He sickened me.

"She's where you want her to be."

He was wrong. I wanted her to be with me. But how was Katara supposed to be with me if she was dead? Koh wasn't a sentimental type of spirit so it couldn't be 'she's in your heart'. So what could this mean?

"That's all you're going to tell me, isn't it?"

"That's all." Koh slipped back into the shadows.

I walked out of the tree and started to make my way through the swamp. I wanted Katara to be with me. I wanted her to be out of the Spirit World and alive in my world. But that couldn't be what Koh meant. Katara was _dead._ I just had to figure out where I wanted her. I jumped to the sound of a scream. My heart pounded, almost out of my chest, and I swung around to see what it was. Noting. There was only a big, dark tree in the distance surrounded by dreary swamp vines and a little bit of water. The noise came again only louder. But wait- I knew that scream.

"Katara."

I ran as fast as I could back to Koh's tree and another scream came from there. I stood in front of it- furious and ready to rip off his many faces.

"Where is she!?" I quickly wiped the reaction off of my face and heard Koh's disgusting laugh another time.

"I told you. She's-."

"I don't want her to be here, Koh. You know that!"

"You mean you don't want her with you?"

I was confused by his question. Of course I wanted her here.

"I-."

"Well here she is."

A curtain of vines was pulled back and a light brought another small opening into view. And there she was- tied up, tattered, scared and hanging by a thread. The wounds from Azula looked worse here than back in my world. But there was another wound- on her chest. Right above her left breast she seemed to be bleeding. It looked like that one wound was causing most of her pain.

"Katara?"

"The poor girl," Koh started. "Yes she was struck by lightning but that's not what killed her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have died. You see, the scar from the one who hit her first was very bad, but not fatal. The fatal wound was the one to the heart that you caused."

"Me? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you broke her heart." He laughed again and pushed her to me.

Katara collapsed on her hands and knees, shaking in front of me. Koh disappeared into the darkness. Then she looked up at me with a look I had never gotten from her before. In her eyes were tears and she displayed a look of pure hatred and hurt. Seeing her this way broke my heart. Had I really done this to her?

"Ka-."

"Don't!" She choked out. She was crying and screaming and trying to whisper all at the same time. I could tell that it hurt to make any movements at this point. "Please don't."

"I don't understand. How…?"

"You said you'd help me."

"And I did."

"No! Aang, no you didn't. You waited. I used Bloodbending…I used it…for you. Then you- you killed her out of anger, Aang. Not because you said you would."

"I did it for you, though. See? I did keep my promise and I did help you."

"Then why did you let her kill me? Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you take action when I asked for your _help_? That's all I ever wanted was your help. And you couldn't even do that!"

Every word she said broke me down even more. It seemed her words were sharper than Sokka's sword. Her words would stab me, spike me, rip me apart and _then_ kill me. What hurt even worse was realizing she was right.

"I loved you so much and I feel like I lost all of that when I was shot down. And I'm sorry I couldn't have given you more support or encouragement- I would have if I wasn't in the position I was in, I really would have, Aang."

"Yes, I know that and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys. But I was scared. I was scared of killing someone. You guys made this fight look so easy and the only thing I could think of was how I wanted to protect you but though I thought I was, I was really losing you. And that's what kills me the most. You wanna know the one thing that I'm afraid of more than killing someone?" I took a deep breath and knelt down beside her and looked into her ghostly eyes. "It's losing you."

I felt her tremble as I touched her lips with my own. I felt the Spirit World fall apart around me and I felt my head rush. I didn't know what was happening but whatever it was…I loved it.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know it was a weird chapter but...yeah. I don't have any words left in me right now so this is about all. I'm gonna wrap this story up in about one or two more chapters.**


	9. Words Forgotten

**Yea, chapter nine! The chapter that I rewrote like five times to make it a good chapter! SO YOU'D BETTER LIKE IT, GOSH DARNIT! Ha, ha kidding. **

**WARNING: There's only one chapter left after this. My reason? I really see no reason to drag this story on any longer than it needs to be…**

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

I woke up to his face gently smiling down on me. I stirred a little but found it too painful to move around too much. In effect I groaned which Aang must have mistaken as an awakening sigh.

"Morning," He said quietly.

"Mmm. Morning." I smiled back then shut my eyes for a moment. I hadn't remembered much of the previous night but I knew Aang was there every step of the way. "How long have you been here?"

"All morning."

I sighed. "You need sleep. You did a lot last night. You must be tired."

"I did sleep." I laughed a little. He had enthusiasm in his answer. "I slept on the floor next to your bed."

"Aang-."

"I'm okay, really! See? I'm happy. I'm happy you're okay."

He sounded way too convincing. He _had _to be tired from last night. I mean he fought a lot and he still came…to save me. I hadn't thought about it. Well then again, I never had the chance to think about it. But he came for me. I don't remember what happened when he did, all I remember is breathing one last time, waking up to him directly over me crying, falling back asleep on our way home, and then waking up now. But those times that I couldn't remember- it felt like I was missing a big part of what had _really_ happened.

"Aang, what happened after Azula," I took in a deep breath, "killed me?"

Aang looked to the ground and frowned. Then somehow remembering that he was trying to be cheerful for me, looked back up grinning.

"Well, I went to save you. I went to the Spirit World."

"Where was I?"

Aang looked up to the ceiling with a puzzled look on his face.

"You were with Koh."

I shot up forgetting about my scar then winced in pain. I wrapped my arms over my stomach and yelped a little.

"Katara, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I just sat up to fast. But- but why was I there? How…?"

Aang shook his head. "I don't know. I just know that Koh said that you were where I wanted you to be which I guess was where I was and you were mad at me. I had never seen you look at me like that before." Aang looked to the ground and squinted. "You looked at me like you hated me and you were yelling at me I…I didn't know what to do…"

I looked at him with confusion. Had I really done that to him? Had I really caused him that much pain?

"You were mad that I didn't protect you. You said that you should have been there for me more. But that's not it. It wasn't because of you that I couldn't kill her. You know that right? And when I killed her, yes I did it out of anger, but I did do it for you. You have to know. I did it for you. Katara, I lo-."

"Aang," I couldn't believe I did that to him, "I know that it's not your fault that you didn't kill her right away and I'm so sorry for whatever I said. Just please forget every single word that came out of my mouth that night. I'm so, so sorry I did that to you. It hurts me to know that I hurt you like that. Just please…"

He nodded. "But do I have to forget _every_ word?"

Aang looked up and into my eyes with a type of plead that I had never seen in him before. Like he was trying to hang on to something inside of me and if I answered 'yes' then he would slip and fall and I would never be able to grasp him again.

"Well…what else did I say?"

He blushed and smiled.

"You said that…" Aang sighed. "You said you loved me."

My eyes widened. I said that?

"I…I'm- I mean I didn't mean- what I said…I don't-." I stopped myself. What was I trying to say? With every word Aang's eyes would fall and widen like his ears couldn't make up their mind when it was really my mind that couldn't decide. I didn't know why I said I loved him but he said that I did. He also said that he didn't want to forget it. Did…did Aang _love_ me?

"Look," He said. He sounded hurt or angry. Whatever it was he didn't sound too happy. "If you didn't mean what you said, just forget what I said. Besides, everything is meaningless, right?"

With that he got up and started to walk towards the door. What had I done?

"Aang, wait!"

I got out of bed to grab his hand but as soon as I stood up I fell back down to my knees and started to cry from hurting Aang and from all of the blasting pain through my body. Aang stopped and turned around, looking down at me. Our eyes met-

"_Ka-."_

"_Don't! Please don't."_

"_I don't understand. How…?"_

"_You said you'd help me."_

"_And I did."_

"_No! Aang, no you didn't. You waited. I used Bloodbending…I used it…for you. Then you- you killed her out of anger, Aang. Not because you said you would."_

"_I did it for you, though. See? I did keep my promise and I did help you."_

"_Then why did you let her kill me? Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you take action when I asked for your help? That's all I ever wanted was your help. And you couldn't even do that!"_

"_I loved you so much and I feel like I lost all of that when I was shot down. And I'm sorry I couldn't have given you more support or encouragement- I would have if I wasn't in the position I was in, I really would have, Aang."_

"_Yes, I know that and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys. But I was scared. I was scared of killing someone. You guys made this fight look so easy and the only thing I could think of was how I wanted to protect you but though I thought I was, I was really losing you. And that what kills me the most. You wanna know the one thing that I'm afraid of more than killing someone? It's losing you." _

My eyes widened and I placed my hand to my mouth. I remembered me kissing him before I left. I remembered his kiss…I had done it again. I began to cry harder and Aang ran up to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You really shouldn't get up like that. The wound will reopen if you do."

He helped me up and back onto my bed and slightly smiled. I knew he was only doing it because he didn't want to see me try and stumble back to bed myself.

"I do," I choked out.

Aang looked at me, obviously confused. If I were him I would have given up on me by now.

"I- I love you. More than anything. I just…I just…"

He hugged me tightly and then looked into my eyes.

"It's okay if you don't. It really is."

"But I do. Please believe me." I was still crying. "I do. With everything I have. I love you and I'm sorry. I just forgot and I know that sounds bad but-."

Aang started laughing. I cocked my head and looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just funny, you know? You forgot that you loved me. I dunno."

The way he put it made me feel worse and I looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Hey," he said, still laughing, "it's okay. I'm just glad that you still do. And you know? I love you, too."

I was about ready to respond when he leaned over and kissed me again. He had a way of taking my breath away…and bringing it back again.

* * *

**A/N: I love flashbacks, haha. Even if it is only dialog. I couldn't do a total flashback because it was from Aang's POV and the commentary would just kill the moment. Anyway, a little out of character at the end? I dunno. But that's the LAST time I'm rewriting it so…yeah. **


	10. Aang's Kryptonite

**LAST CHAPTER!! Sad, I know. But hey! This is my first time actually FINISHING a story! Haha. I'm quite proud of myself. :)**

**Katara's POV:**

The setting sun painted a beautiful picture in the sky. The colors of orange, red, blue, and purple took over the horizon. With my knees tucked into my chest, I soaked in the sky's beauty. In ways it reminded me of my mother. She was just that beautiful; just that breath taking. I caught myself drifting off when I felt the warmth of a body next to mine. Nothing was said and nothing was just done. My eyes stayed closed and my new companion of the night seemed to also be captivated by the sky's generosity of happiness. The being close to me broke out the silence in a small whisper.

"I could stare at this forever."

His voice then reminded me of who was there. I opened my eyes and looked over to the young boy. I smiled slightly as he gazed into what was now becoming a moonlit night.

"If you knew how to stop time, then you could," was my only reply. His soft laughter caught me off guard. "What's so funny?"

"It seems I can do everything except that."

My stare straightened back out into space. I lied down onto my back, folding my hands onto my stomach. A small light appeared before my eyes. I squeezed them tight and held my breath.

"Katara, what are you doing?"

"Making a wish on the first star of the night."

"Do you mind if I wish to?"

"That's what it's there for."

I guess that was true. Every first star of the night was supposed to be wished upon. It was to go without saying. I opened my eyes again and sighed peacefully. The cool air was enough to just barely make me shiver but the breeze felt so relaxing and inviting I was a slave to it. A yawn came from the Airbender next to me.

"Want to go to sleep?"

"No. I want to stay here with you."

I sat up and shrugged a little. I wasn't about to object. I was a little tired myself, but these quiet moments with Aang were rare. I figured that Toph and Sokka and the others were already asleep so that thought made this moment even more perfect. I couldn't help my feelings around this boy. His power and childlike ways kept me wanting to be around him. Yet when I was around him, it was like I couldn't breathe. I was afraid that I would do something so ungraceful, so unworthy, that I couldn't be around him. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't live up to all of the wonderful characteristics of him. I thought there was no flaw to him. I thought he had no weakness.

But that night took all of those thoughts away from me. To him, I was everything and there was nothing I could say or do to change that. And I was glad about it. It took a worldly weight off of my strained shoulders and replaced it with light, relaxing air. And I figured out that he wasn't the strong-hearted boy that I thought he was. I mean, yes, he was brave and he was strong, but he wasn't invincible. I knew that losing the other Airbenders brought him down sometimes but I found out that losing me was unbearable to him. And I also found that it was the same way for me. If he wasn't near me, I would ask and wonder about where he was. If he had an ache or pain I wanted to mend it or make it go away just like he had done for me.

"It's not much longer until the comet comes." His voice came after what seemed like hours of silence. "Only a week."

"Yeah. It's coming. But can you promise me something?"

I heard Aang sigh a little.

"Promise me that we'll stick together. I promise you I will."

He smiled and looked over. I met his stare.

"I promise. But you have to promise that if I need to face Ozai alone, you'll let me. I don't want to lose you again."

"Fair enough. I promise."

"Good."

I turned back onto my back and yawned. I was tired and I was beginning to get cold. Not all nights at the Western Air Temple were warm. I suddenly felt a blast of warmth on my side. I turned my eyes to see that Aang had scooted over to lie down right next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

"You can sleep if you want. We don't have to go back."

I yawned again.

"Okay. Are you going to sleep?"

"Eventually."

"'Kay. Goodnight." I shut my eyes and nudged my head beneath my arm and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Very short and sweet. Does the beginning sound familiar? Well you're right. It's the same as the intro only I added some more onto it. It's funny, this is not at all how I intended for the story to play out. When I first 'wrote' it in my mind, it was COMPLETELY different. I don't even think I originally planned on killing Katara…but oh well. I had forgotten what I had wanted to write about so you're stuck with this. THANK GOD IT'S DONE!! (I enjoy writing- I'm working on the commitment part…)**


End file.
